Life After School
by elliegleek-xoxo
Summary: This is my first story. Will Rachel and Finn cope after High School?
1. Moving On

Finchel Dreams-

Rachel POV-

It's been 2 months, 2 months without him, the love of my life, my Finn Hudson.  
I am here in New York at NYADA you would think that I would just fit right into this school, truth be told you're wrong. It's not right, being here without Finn. I have 1 friend,  
Brody, He is quite good looking and I know he likes me but I won't leave Finn for him or anyone else. Kurt is here with me, he works at Vogue so I don't see him on some days as he is very hard working. So I am left alone. I miss Finn.

Finn POV-

It's been 2 months, 2 months without my shining gold star, my love, my Rachel Berry.  
You may think I'm in the army, but I'm not, I survived 16 days, it was hard. I had nobody to talk to, nobody who could say that everything would be okay, truth be told I didn't have my Rachel, she always made me feel like I had a piece of her gold star on top of me, looking down on me 24/7. I hope she is okay, we haven't spoke in a while,  
At the moment I am at home in Lima, with my Mum and Burt. I don't have the guts to go to New York to see Rachel, shall I? I think I should!


	2. That dance lesson

**Here's the second chapter! Comment please! Shall I write more after this story?**

**Author's Note- This story is different to how it happened in the show:) Enjoy!**

Rachel POV-

Today I only have one lesson at NYADA which is a very rare occasion because usually I have a packed day! The trouble is I have dance lessons with THE Miss Cassy July. Since the whole 'oops I did it again' incident I have hardly spoke to her, and actually she is being nicer than usual. Let me refraise that.. She is nicer but still mean to me, picking on me, saying I have the worst pointed toes she has seen in her life. At lease I only have her for 2 hours today then I have the rest of the day to be free. I don't see Brody as much anymore, he has a 'thing' for me and I really don't like it, I just want to be his friend! Kurt is working allday today, so I guess I will just go back to the apartment and write some new lyrics.

Finn POV-

Today is the day! The day I get to see my gold star!.. My Mom and Burt gave me some money to go on a trip to Europe but I asked them if it was okay if I just went to see Rachel instead. They said it would be fine, I am going to crash her dance lesson, Kurt told me that I have to be careful of some dance teacher who didn't like Rachel! Someone called 'Cassy July' or something. I'm not scared of a dance teacher. Yeah, I may be scared to dance but I can handle some teacher!

I just got off the plane at NY! What a beautiful city! I can't wait to see Rachel!

Rachel POV-

Here I am, at my dance lesson with Cassy. It's so boring! I just sit here waiting for someone to come over and say "oh hey Rach! Wanna be my dance partner?"

Turns out nobody wants to dance with the average girl from Lima, Ohio! I wish Finn was here! He would dance with me! Well he can't really dance but I could teach him!

"Little Miss David Schwimmer!" Shouted the familiar loud voice of Cassandra.

"Umm.. Yeah, I mean Yes Miss Cassandra?" I said this in a wierd way cause she always wants us to call her Miss Cassandra and not to be sloppy when speaking to her.

Then Cassy said the 4 words I have always wanted to her from her, "I want you to..."

"You want me to dance!?" I shouted really enthusiastically.

"Little Miss Schwimmer, I don't want you to dance! There aren't enough boys you silly girl! Cassy spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Then there was a very familiar voice which Rachel could recognize from miles away that said "Yeah there is"

"FIIIIIINNN!" I shouted as I ran over to him giving him a big hug and kissing him on the lips!

Finn POV-

Best Kiss Ever, that's what it felt like! 2 minutes of complete heaven! I missed her so much!.. I missed MY Rachel!

**Are you enjoying this story!? Shall I carry on writing it? :) Comments are always considered!:)**


	3. Memory Lane

**I know these chapters are small, I am so sorry! I am busy with school stuff but I am determined to get as much of the story done as possible!**

-3 months later-

This year was going great for Finn and Rachel! They bought a small rooftop apartment, Finn found a job that suited him, Rachel was getting used to NYADA and they were going back to Lima for 2 weeks. Life couldn't get more perfect for the both of them.

It was 3pm when Finn and Rachel landed in Ohio, the plane journey was quite stressful as there was a lot of turbulance! They were going to stay at Rachels dad's for 1 week and stay at Carole's and Burt's for the other week! Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day for Finn and Rachel as that was the day they were going to go back to McKinely and were going to see all there friends from Glee Club and of course Mr Shue!

Rachel and Finn were both very nervous as they haden't seen these guys for over 5 months and they were scared they had forgotton about them! Which was impossible because they were Rachel(The Star Performer of Glee Club) and Finn(The Hot Male Lead).

Rachel held Finns hand and said "Finn I am really excited about seeing my friends! I have missed them so much!"  
Finn replied with a simple "Me too"  
Before they knew it they were walking down McKinely corridor towards the Choir Room.

**Comment Please!:) But no haters please, I know I'm not a good writer, you don't need to tell me:)**


	4. Best Day Ever!

**This chapter has a bit of Jarley in it also! Enjoy!:)**

As Rachel and Finn walked into the choir room they were greeted by Sam, "Look who it is guys! My two favourite singers!"  
Everyone turned around, including Marley and Jake with a look on their faces like 'who the hell are these guys'  
"Hey everyone" Rachel began to greet everyone, "Sugar! How is the singing coming on?  
Sugar answered by saying "It's getting better! I am still doing all the background singing though!"  
Rachel then said to Sugar "I can help, just give me a call anytime!"  
Finn went and spoke to Sam and Blaine and then Jake came over.  
"Hey dude you must be Jake, Jake Pukerman right? I know your brother, were actually best mates!" Finn said with a huge grin across his face.  
"Oh hey! Who are you?" Jake said.  
"Jake, you don't know who he is? This is Finn Hudson, THE Finn Hudson! Blaine said with a slightly annoyed face.  
"Oh so you used to be the quarterback?" Jake asked curiously.  
"I sure was!" said Finn.

In another part of the room was Marley, she was sat in the corner on her own when she heard this voice come from across the room.  
"Marley right?! I've heard so much about you!" Rachel said to Marley with a smile.  
"Uhh yeah, I'm Marley! Who are you?" "Im Rachel Berry!"  
"No way! You're Rachel Berry! The girlfriend of the previous quarterback? The soon to be broadway sensation? The girl who never gave up!?" Marley said, she was so excited because she had heard so much about Rachel and she had always wanted to meet her.  
"I guess thats correct" Rachel said with a confused face, this girl was just like her, only not as talkative!  
Marley then began to start looking at Jake.  
"You like him don't you? I can tell" said Rachel.  
"Umm NO! I mean.. yeah, well I guess so" Marley stuttered.  
"It's okay to like someone you know! I have loved Finn since the first time I set eyes on him, I know what it's like to love someone and them not to even notice you at first,  
but don't give up Marley! It is hard but you will get there, I mean me and Finn did." Rachel loved giving advice!  
"Thank's Rachel, I hope one day I will be as happy as you and Finn are, you are perfect for eachother!" Marley said.  
"Don't get me wrong Marley, he have been through our ups and downs but it will work out!" Rachel whispered because she noticed that Jake was moving towards them.  
"I will see you later Marley, don't give up!"

"Oh My God, look who it is! Rachel, Finn it's so nice to see you! How are you" was so happy to see them both.  
Finn replied with "Were good thanks Mr Shue!" "What are you two doing in Lima?" Mr Shue asked curiously.  
"Just on a little trip and we have missed you lot so much!" Rachel said.

After 2 hours Finn and Rachel were in Finn's car driving home. For them today was one of the best days ever!

**What should happen next? any ideas?:)**


	5. The Drama at Breadstix!

**This chapter has a bit of Drama:)**

It had been 2 days since Rachel and Finn had seen some of their best friends and they had all arranged to meet up on the following Friday, but this was going to be extra special because not only were all of Glee Club coming, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Mercades were all coming too! They had all decided to meet up in Breadstix because that place meant something to all of them.

-Friday-

The day had came! Finally! The day Finn and Rachel had been so excited for! Rachel had been stressing on what to wear all morning. "Finn shall I wear this flowery dress, or just go casual?"  
"It's up to you Babe, you look great in either!"  
"It's so hard to choose! I think I will go casual, actually no,yes,no! I will wear the dress"  
"Haha okay babe!"

The time came for Finn and Rachel to meet the others at Breastix. Rachel and Finn got into Finn's truck and began to drive towards breadstix when they saw Marley walking down the road.  
"Stop Finn! It's Marley! Let's give her a lift"  
Finn pulled over next to Marley.  
"Hey Marley! Do you want a lift to Breadstix?"  
"Yeah sure, thanks Rachel, thanks Finn!"

They got to breadstix and all 3 of them walked in. When they walked in everybody else was already there. "Hey Rach, hey Finn! Who is this?" Mercades asked.  
"Hey Mercades! I have missed you so much! This is Marley, she is new to glee club!" Rachel answered.  
"Oh hey Marley, you must have came into glee club the same time as Jake right?" said Quinn.  
"Urm yeah" Marley and Jake had a very awkward few seconds of staring at eachother"

They were all having a great catch-up when something happened that changed everything.

"Urm Hey guys I'm looking for Rachel?" "Brody, what are you doing here!?"  
"I came to tell the truth to Finn!"  
"Who is this Rach?" asked Finn.  
"This is Brody, my friend from NYADA"  
"What is it Brody? Are you trying to ruin a perfect day?"  
"Finn, you should know that me and Rachel kissed before you came to New York."  
"WHAT! IS THIS TRUE RACHEL?"  
Finn hardly ever called Rachel 'Rachel' he usually called her 'Rach' so Rachel knew that he was angry!

They were on there way home when Finn questioned Rachel about 'the kiss'.

"Rachel, did the kiss mean anything, Please tell me it didn't mean anything. I love you Rach and I can't think of my life without your cute smile and your cute signiture dresses. Please Rach!" Finn said this with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Finn.." "Rachel, be honest, if you felt something please tell me, I want you to be happy!"  
"Finn.."  
"Just please, tell me it didn't mean anything special to you."  
"Finn, let me speak! Trust me! It didn't mean a thing! I love you with all my heart! He kissed me, and I didn't feel fireworks like I do when I kiss you. When I kiss you it feels magical and I dont want anyone else Finn! I just want my Finny Bear!" Rachel said sobbing!  
"Rach, I love you"  
"Finn, I love you more, I couldn't trade the 5 years we have been in love for anything or anyone. I couldn't drop you for a guy I just met, and let's be honest, you have the cute half smile that makes my heart melt! I LOVE YOU! I love you Finn Christopher Hudson!  
Finn leaned across the car and kissed Rachel on the cheek. He than wiped off her tears and pulled into Rachel's dad's driveway.  
"You are the love of my life Finny"

**Please comment:) I appreciate all comments! I was going to keep Finn and Rachel apart for a few chapters, I couldn't! I am already too mad at The Break Up! elliegleek-xoxo**


	6. Will You?

**Sorry Guys, it is a short but cute chapter!**

"Hey babe, time to get up, were going to McKinely again today remember" FInn said while shaking Rachel to try and wake her up!

"Oh hey Finny, what time is it? Are we late" Rachel answered back while rubbing her eyes.  
"It's 9am babe, you have an hour to get ready"  
"Okay thanks for waking me Finn, I would have slept for ages otherwise!"

It had been a week sincr the whole Brody Kiss Incident at Breadstix and Finn and Rachel were closer than ever. They only had 3 days of the trip left and at the moment they were staying at Carol and Burt's house.  
"I'm ready! Do you like?" Rachel stood opposite Finn with a big smile on her face, she was wearing a beautiful pink dress with small gold sparkley stars.  
"Rachel you look so.. so.. AMAZING!" Finn was lost for words, Rachel looked so cute and the gold stars made the dress a signiture dress to her.  
"Thank you Finn! Is that a new shirt? I like it!" "Yeah Rach, It's new I knew you would like it on me so I just thought I would wear it today"

Rachel and Finn got to McKinely at around 10:15am to find the Glee Club waiting outside in the car park for them.  
"Hey Rachel! Hey Finn" Marley said to the couple with a huge grin on her face. "Follow us"  
"Rachel and Finn began to walk towards the auditorium following the rest of the Glee Club.  
"Sit here" Brittnany said pointing at the two empty chairs on the front row.  
"This song is from Finn to Rachel!" Sam said with a smile.

Rachel looked at Finnin confusion, then the glee club started singing 'Love Story' By Taylor Swift.

At the end of the song Rachel was tearing up and Finn knelt down in front of her.  
"Rachel, you are the love of my life, you are there when I am sad, you are there when I am sick, you are there when I'm depressed but you know what, thats okay because Rach you make me smile"  
"Finn whats going on?"  
"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel sat there and stared at the ring that was infront of her, it was gold with a star in the middle which had 3 little gem's on it.  
"Rach?"  
"Finn, I love you so much, of course I will marry you!"  
The whole glee club started cheering and Rachel and Finn began crying.  
"I love you so much Finn"  
"I love you too Rach"

Finn and Rachel decided to go out for a meal, but not at Breadstix this time!  
"Finn, did you orginize all that for me?"  
"Yeah Rach, you mean the world to me and I love you, it was the least I could do"  
"Thanks Finn, I loved it and I love you", Rachel moved from across Finn to sitting right nextto him and began to kiss him, passionately.

**What should happen to Finn and Rachel next? Any Ideas?:) xoxox**


	7. Forever and Always

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! I had total writers block! But thanks to my instagram friend everythingaboutglee for helping me on writing part of this chapter!**

Rachels heart beat had been skipping all night. She couldn't believe thet her. HER. Rachel Berry would be marrying Finn Hudson. It was like Christmas had come early, even though she didn't really celebrate Christmas. She woke up and turned around to see Finn lying there, still asleep next to her. She looked at him, he was so cute i the mornings, his hair all messed up, his cute little smile! She then closed her eyes and began to think. She couldn't get one thing off her mind.. that she was going to be Rachel Barbra Hudson. She then thought again.. then she thought to herself, Snap out of this Rachel! Finn is only your 'High School Sweetheart' It won't last! Then out of nowhere a tear came down her face, she didn't want to ever be without Finn! What if her thoughts were right and Finn wouldn't even love her in a year, what if this is just temporary. Finn then oened one eye to see Rachel sobbing.

"What's up Rach?"

"Nothing" She lied.

"Something must be up, look you're crying! What have I done? Do you not want to marry me? Have I done something wrong? Speak to me Rach! I love you!" Finn started to panic and then a tear rolled down his cheek too.

"Finn, what if this doesn't work? I'm Rachel Berry, are you sure you want to marry me? The person who get's called short and ugly at least once a day by someone who I just met? Do you wanna marry me? I would understand if you didn't.. Maybe it was just a High School thing and you won't love me in a year" Rachel spoke crying and found it hard to breath while speaking. What was she going to do? What was he going to say next?

"Rach, calm down!" Finn pulled Rachel into a deep hug and kissed her forhead.

"But.."

"Shh, I promise that I will love you forever and always.. I would be a fool to let the love of my life go. I want to be with you for the rest of my life! We will have kids and live as family. Forever and Always!"

"Finn.."

"Yes sweetie?"

"I love you" "I love you too Rach"

**Very short chapter I know! But I couldn't write anymore to this chapter so I am carrying on the story in the next chapter which will be up on the same day as this one:)**  
**Enjoy! Comment:) I love all comments and I appreciate all ideas! xoxoxo**


	8. Arguments, Chapstick & Nightmares!

**I will try and make this chapter longer!;) Thanks for reading!oxoxoxo**

It was 6am and Finn and Rachel were awake ready for there flight back to New York. They had packed there things the night before and were all set to go.  
"Finn, I'm going to miss everybody in Lima!"  
"I know, me too Rach, but don't worry, we will be back in a few weeks for Christmas!"  
Rachel didn't really celebrate Christmas as she was Jewish, but since she joined the glee club she had still been buying presents for everyone and sort of celebrating it, without losing her faith.  
"Finn, I'm scared!"  
"Of what Rach?"  
"Brody"  
Finn completely forgot about Brody! What if he tried to hurt him, or worse Rachel! "Finn..?" Finn had gone into a complete daze. He was worried for Rachel.  
"Oh, sorry Rach, I will protect you with all my heart, just promise me you won't kiss him again!"  
"FINN HUDSON! AGAIN. AGAIN! I didn't even kiss him the first time remember! He kissed ME! and why on earth would I cheat on you! You're my fiance! The love of my life! My one true love.. How could I cheat on YOU!" Rachel began to shout, she hardely ever shouted and this got Finn worried.  
"Rachel?"  
"I cant talk to you at the moment Finn!" Rachel began to cry, which she seemed to do a lot of lately.  
"But Rachel?"  
Rachel got out of the car and started to walk into the airport. Finn ran after her.. He was sure he'd lost her this time.

Rachel and Finn had been in the airport for an hour, waiting for there flight which had been delayed, which meant they were sat there for an hour not speaking to eachother

**Rachel POV-**

Oh my gosh! I hate this! I can't stay mad at Finn. I just want to hold his hand and kiss his cheek and say I'm sorry and that everything will be okay. I can't bare this silence, it's killing me inside! I can't have a life if Finn isn't in it! Oh no! What have I done!

**Finn POV-**

She hates me, I know she does, I don't blame her, I shouldnt have said all those mean things. I wish I could take them all back! God, I love that girl with all my heart!  
My heart won't stop hurting, please, I need Rachel!

Another 20 minutes had passed before Rachel and Finn could finally board there plane. They sat next to eachother and stayed silent until Rachel spoke.  
"Finn? I'm sorry."  
"For what Rach? It was my fault, I'm so stupid, I don't deserve you, I really don't! I dont even expect you to forgive me because I am such a jerk!  
"Finn, It killed me not speaking to you for just 1 hour and 20 minutes! Imagine what I would be like if I never saw you! I would be a wreck, I can't imagine a life without you!  
You are my life!" Rachel was yet again... crying, but this time she wasn't the only one. She looked up to see Finn also crying. She had never saw him cry properly, only the occasional tear he shed, this made her heart melt.  
"Finn, don't cry! I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life! I won't even go to NYADA again if you don't want me to be near Brody! I will go wherever you will go!"  
"Rach, I love you too but you are not giving up on your dreams! You are staying in NYADA! I trust you with all my heart, it's just the words came out wrong before. I know you wouldn't do anything to Brody! You aren't that type of girl."  
"What type of girl am I?" Rachel said hinting a small smile.  
"You are the type of girl who I could hold for hours and neither of us would want to let go, you are the type of girl that when I kiss your lips I can taste chapstick.. a different flavour everyday! You are the type of girl who is my type of girl!"  
Rachel's heart sank, she had never loved Finn more than that moment right there. She couldn't hold her love back. She leaned towards him and kissed his lips gently.  
The kiss grew more passionate and they forgot that they were even on a public aeroplane!  
"Awww" The flight attendent walked past 'awwing' at there relationship.  
Finn and Rachel broke the kiss and Rachel leaned on Finn and slowly began to fall asleep.

Finn woke Rachel up when the plane had landed, they jumped off the plane and grabbed there luggage. They then jumped into a taxi and headed to there apartment.

Finn could see that Rachel was still tired, her face was still all read and blotchy from when she was crying before, Finn grabbed Rachel and lay her head into his arm.  
"Go to sleep Rach, I will wake you up when we arrive."  
"Okay Finn, I love you"  
"I love you too baby"

30 minutes had passed and they had arrived at there apartment, Finn didn't want to wake up Rachel as she looked like she was in a deep sleep, so he decided to just carry her in. He paid the taxi driver and lifted Rachel up. She was lighter than he had expected. She was so perfect.  
_

"Finn..!?"  
"FINN!?"  
"Rachel it's okay, I'm here, it was just a dream!"  
"Finn, I was so scared! I got attacked by Brody, and you were nowhere to be seen! I was so scared Finn" Rachel was in tears and it broke Finn's heart.  
"Come here" Finn pulled Rachel into a tight hug.  
"Finn don't let go"  
"I won't"  
The two then fell asleep in eachother's arm's... Peaceful at last!

**Any Ideas for the next chapter? I will write it ASAP;D 3 Comments&Idea's appreciated!**  
**xoxoxo**


	9. Tears, Tears and more Tears!

**Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying this story! I'm going to try and update a bit more! It's been hard due to homework!:( Authors Note~Sorry if you like Brody! I don't so he is sort of like a Jessie character in this story! Also big thanks to MrsJayTayBlack(Janelle) for encouraging me to write more and more! Thanks everyone!****  
**

Today was the day that Rachel would start back at NYADA. Finn didn't want Rachel to go alone, just incase Brody tried to say anything. "Rach, wake up, you have to leave in one hour and a half and I know you hate not being able to have your full morning ritual session!." "Huh? Oh.. Morning FinnyBear! Thanks for waking me! I would have died if I didn't look perfect on my first day back at NYADA, I'm so glad you are coming with me today I don't think I could handlle being on my own all day.. especially with Brody being there. I love you Finn." Rachel replied with that sleepy little grin that Finn loved about her.  
"I love you too baby, It's the least I could do for my gorgeous Fiance, I wouldn't let you go alone anyway, not while he's there anyway! He needs to back off!"  
"Thanks Finn, my bodyguard!" Rachel said wih a tear in her eye, she loved how protective Finn was of her!

Rachel and Finn walked into NYADA together holding hands, and as if by magic, Brody appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hey Rach." Brody said wile raising one eyebrow.  
"Hi Brody" Finn butt in before Rachel had chance to say anything.  
"Finn! How nice to see you!" Brody sarcastically said.  
"Don't be so sarcastic with me Brody, the only reason I am here is to look after my FIANCE!"  
"Fiance? When did this happen Rach?"  
"Brody! Stop calling me Rach! The only one who can call me that is Finn!" She turned to Finn. "He proposed to me while we were in Lima, it was so nice! He got the glee club to sing for me! It was perfect!"  
Brody sighed and walked away, he knew there was no way on earth he could get Rachel. She loved Finn too much.

About 2 minutes later Finn found himself sat in Rachel's class with July. Since Finn offered to dance with Rachel that one time she hadn't been as hard on her. "Okay now Rachel can you show the class your routine that you practiced before the holidays?"  
Rachel was scared, she didn't remember much of the routine, they were meant to practice during the holidays but she was always busy and didn't have time to practice.  
She turned to look at Finn who looked her in the eyes and mouther "You can do this."

Rachel had completed the routine perfectly! "Oh my god! Rachel you were amazing! I wish I could dance like that." "Finn we all know you can't dance!" She laughed.  
"Well you, Miss Rachel Berry, soon to be Hudson will have to teach me someday!"  
"Okay Finn!"

Rachel and Finn had had lunch and then went to Rachel's last class which was vocals. Finn hadn't heard Rachel sing in a long time, so he was so excited to hear her voice again. But then reality hit! It was a duet lesson! They got told to go into partners and Rachel was of course.. stuck with Brody!  
"I don't think so man!" Finn yelled from the edge of the class.  
"Do you have something to say, Mr.. Mr?" The vocal teacher said.  
"Hudson, Finn Hudson! And Yes Rachel does not want to sing with.. with HIM!"  
"Is this correct Rachel?" "Yes." Rachel was in tears, she didn't know what had come over her recently, she had been crying an aweful lot, especially at little things!  
"But, Rachel who else can you sing with?"  
Rachel looked Finn in the eyes, she could see the tears in his own eyes, she broke down. "Finn, I wanna sing with Finn!" Rachel burst out.  
"Finn? Can you sing with Rachel?" "Urm.." He looked into her eyes. "Yes! I will"  
Finn and Rachel took centre stage and Finn began to sing the first lines of 'Faithfully'

"I'm forever yours..faithfully." Rachel was yet again..crying at the end. "Finn, that was so..so.." Rachel couldn't speak she was speechless.  
"Perfect?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what it was, perfect!"  
"Well Finn, I have to admit you do have a great voice!" "Urm.. thanks I guess Brody" Finn was very confused about what Brody had just said.  
"Finn Hudson?" "Yess Mrs Tippidaux?"  
"Would you like to join NYADA? Someone has just quit the schooling programme and after hearing that, I couldn't resist but ask you to join us!"  
Rachel was so happy! "Finn say yes! Pleasee!" Finn looked into Rachels eyes, she was doing the whole puppy dog face thing, how could he say no to that! "Yess Mrs Tippidaux! I would love too!"

Finn and Rachel were lay in bed when Rachel started crying.  
"Rach, are you okay! You've been crying an aweful lot lately, are you sure you are okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just too haooy, my emotions are taking over me I guess!"  
"Night Rach, I love you"  
"Night Finn, I love you too"  
The two of them then both shared a very intimate kiss and fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	10. Is She? Or Isn't She?

**Yay! Second update in a week! Enjoy!:)**

Finn got woke up the next morning by the sound of Rachel being sick in the bathroom next door.  
"Rach, are you okay?" Finn said while running to grab Rachel's hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other hand.  
"Yeah, I will be okay Finn, I've just got a bug, that's all!"

Later on in the day Rachel was thinking to herself, sheknew that this wasn't a bug, she hardly ever got sick. Then it hit her, she hadn't been on her period for 2 months, she just forgot because of all the excitement inher life right now. She didn't know who to call. She couldn't call Finn, he was a NYADA but she had taken the day off because she was sick early that morning. She then rang up the person she would be least likely to call. "Hello?" The girl answered the phone.  
"Hey, Quinn, it's Rachel" "Hey Rach, what did you call for?"  
"Well I know that were friend right? And you would help me with anything?"  
"Yeah, of course I would Rachel, why? What's up?"  
"I think I'm.. I'm..?"  
"What Rachel?!"  
"Pregnant"  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Rachel are you sure? Have you took a test? Oh my god! "  
"No I haven't took one yet, but I haven't been on my period for 2 months and I woke up being sick and.. and.." Rachel was in tears at this pont. "And I've been crying uncontrollably for a few weeks, I have been crying over nothing. Quinn I know you are probably in school now, but I need a friend.  
"Rachel don't worry! I will get on the next flight to New York. I will be there in about 3 hours. Don't move!"  
"Okay Quinn, thanks this means alot."  
Rachel put the phone down and lay on her bed.

When Quinn got to Rachel and Finn's apartment she ran into where Rachel was lay curled up, knees into her chest and crying.  
"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn sat on Rachel and Finn's bed and pulled Rachel into a hug. "Don't worry Rach, everything will be fine."  
"I don't know what I'm going to do Quinn! What if Finn doesn't want this baby?!"  
"Hey, Hey.. shh.. You know Finn will love it no matter what. Now here." Quinn passed Rachel 3 pregnancy tests that she had bought on her way over to the apartment.  
"I'm scared Quinn."  
"Don't worry, I will be right here when you get back."

Rachel couldn't believe it. She, Rachel Berry was pregnant.  
"Quinn..?" Rachel called from the bathroom.  
"Yeah Rach?" "Come here"  
Quinn walked into the bathroom and read the pregnancy tests. PREGNANT.  
Quinn hugged Rachel, "congratulations babe!" "I need to call Finn." Rachel spoke.  
"I think you do" Replied Quinn.

"Hey Finn?"  
"Hey Rach how are you feeling are you any better?"  
"Well.."  
"Rach?!"  
"Finn, I'm pregnant"  
"Oh, I'm going to be a Daddy?" Finn choked up, Rachel's heart melted when he said 'Daddy'.  
"Yeah Finn" "Oh my god, I'm coming home now! I won't be long! I love you so much babe!" Finn sounded so happy.  
"I love you too" Rachel smiled.  
Quinn looked at Rachel. "So?"  
"He sounded excited! He said daddy and it sounded really cute."  
"See I told you everything would be okay didn't I?" "Thanks Quinn. I knew I could count on you."

Finn ran through the front door. Not realising Quinn was there he ran to Rachel, kissed her, lifted her up and span her around.  
Quinn coughed.  
"Hey Quinn! What are you doing here!" "Your Fiance called me, she wanted me here.  
"Thank you so much Quinn, have you got anywhere to stay tonight?" Finn said.  
"Well, no, but I think I'm going to stay in the hotel opposite."  
"Don't be silly Q, you can stay here in the spare room!"  
"You don't have to do that Finn"  
"It's the least I could do, especially for all that you have done for Rach today"  
"Okay then!"  
"YAY!" Rachel screamed.

A couple of hours later Finn and Rachel were lay in bed.  
"Finn?"  
"Yeah Rach?"  
"I love you, I'm so glad that out of eveybody in the world, I'm having a baby with you."  
"I love you so much too! I wouldn't have wished for anything else."  
"Night babe."  
"Night Rach"  
The two lovers fell asleep in eachothers arms. They knew that today was the start of something special.

**That was so cute to write! **

**Reviews are always appreciated:) elliegleek-xoxo**


	11. Girly Chat

**Sorry I haven't updates in a while! You know how school work is:/ Anyway here it is..**

* * *

Finn woke up early the next morning with a huge smile from cheek to cheek. He had never been so happy in his life, him and Rachel were going to get married, he was in NYADA and he was going to be a father. Rachel was still fast asleep until she ran off to the bathroom.  
"Rach, are you okay?" Finn called from the bed. He walked into the bathroom and saw Rachel being sick, he knelt down and held her hair back."Now I know you're pregnant I can always do this!"  
"Thanks Finn, I love you."  
"I love you too baby, right you are not going anywhere today, I am going to go to NYADA and you are going to spend the day watching Funny Girl with Quinn, she isn't leaving for another few days."  
"But..."  
"No butts! I am going to tell NYADA that you will not be coming back for a while, I'm sure they will understand, besides, they wouldn't want to lose a star like you!"  
"Fine, you always have a way around me Finn Christopher Hudson!"  
"I know I do, I know you too well!"

Rachel went downstairs and Finn made her pancakes when Quinn walked down.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel said with a smile.  
"So what's the plan for today Rach?"  
"Well.. Finn suggested we watch Funny Girl?"  
"Yeah! I have never seen it before but I know you love it! I would love to see it."  
"Oh yeah, you are about the only person in glee club who has never seen it with me, along with Santana."  
"Yeah I want to see it! Speaking about Santana have you heard from her recently?"  
"No, I haven't spoke to her since we went to Lima."  
"Me either."  
"Maybe we should have a day of shopping tomorrow, lets ask Santana to come?"  
"Yeah, she can come for the weekend, I know it's crazy but I miss Satan!" Rachel said remembering how they always hated eachother until the very end of school.  
"I do too, I mean we were pretty close."  
"You were"  
Finn butted in the girls chat, "I hate to disrupt but I am leaving, do I get a kiss Rach?"  
"Of course Finny."  
Rachel and Finn shared a VERY intimate kiss before Quinn broke them off.  
"Okay guys! I better get used to this again, I had enough when we were in school!" Rachel and Finn giggled and Finn left the house.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had finished watching Funny Girl when they decided to ring Santana.  
"Hey Rach!"  
"Hey Satan! How are you?"  
"Everything is fine, and you?"  
"Im pregnant!"  
"WOW! A finchel baby?"  
"Indeed, anyway, Quinn is here and we were wondering if you wanted to come here and have a girly weekend?"  
"Yeah I would love to Rach! Can I bring Britt?"  
"Of course, I've been missing her random comments"  
Santana laughed. "Okay Rach, I will be there around 10am tomorrow, I will get an early train, see ya Berry!"  
"Bye Santana!"  
Rachel put the phone down.  
"What did she say?" Asked Quinn.  
"Yeah she will be here around 10am, she is bringing Britt."  
"Tomorrow will be amazing!"  
"I agree!"  
"So Quinn, any boyfriends?"  
"Well.."  
"Quinn?"  
Quinn remained silent with a smirk on her face.  
"OMG You are seeing Puck again aren't you!?"  
"Yeah I am!"  
"I knew it would happen."  
"How did you know?"  
"The whole glee club knew you were meant to be together, I knew that because when you looked at Finn it was nothing compared to the way you looked at Puck."  
"Yeah, I am sorry about the whole Finn thing!"  
"Thats in the past Q, forget it. Were friends know and that's all that matters."  
"Yeah, it is."  
The girls talked for hours before Finn came home, they enjoyed a pizza and then they went to bed.  
"Night Quinn." Rachel gave Quinn a hug.  
"Night Rach, can't wait till tomorrow!"  
"Me either!"  
Rachel lay next to Finn.  
"Me and Quinn are shopping with Santana and Britt tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah that's fine! I invited Puck anyway, we will go and see a movie or something."  
"Finn.?"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Finn and Rachel both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**WOW! This chapter flew out of me so quickly! Definitely the easiest to write! Comment's appreciated! I love all your support!**


	12. Girl's Day Part 1

Wow! I am updating quick lately! I am really enjoying writing this and because I have no homework to do at the moment I decided to write more:) Very small chapter and this is Part 1!:)

Finn and Rachel woke up the next morning to a very loud knock.  
"Do you want me to go?" Finn said.  
"No it's fine I will go."  
"Okay babe."

Rachel walked to the front door and screamed when she saw who it was.  
"Satan! I've missed you so much!" Rachel exclaimed while drawing Santana into a huge hug.  
"I've missed you to Berry, sorry if I woke you!"  
"No it's my fault, I am usually up at 6:30am being sick! Guess the baby decided to let me off for today!"  
"Oh yeah, how is my finchel baby?"  
"Fine, I can't wait to find out the sex!"  
"Woah Berry, you have to wait a few months yet!"  
"I know, I'm just excited!"  
Rachel and Santana were catching up with eachother when Quinn came running down the stairs.  
"SANTANA!" Quinn shouted.  
"Hey Q, how are you?"  
"I'm fine thanks Santana, where's Britt?"  
"She is outside, she's calling Lord Tubbington to tell him to behave for the weekend!"  
"Britt hasn't changed a bit!" Rachel said with a smile.  
The door knocked again.  
"Hey Brit!" Rachel said.  
"Hey Rachel, when is the baby stork going to be here?"  
Rachel was right, Britt haden't changed.  
"In a while Britt!"  
"Oh okay then!"  
The girls carried on chatting when Finn came downstairs.  
"Hey Satan! Britt!" Finn said while pulling them into a joint hug, he may not show it but he had missed them a lot! Especially Santana who was like his sister in their final days of school.  
"Hey Finn!" Santana exclaimed. She had also missed Finn and his advice.  
"So, how if your finchel relationship going?" Santana curiously asked.  
"What does 'Finchel' mean Santana?" Brittany said.  
"It's Finn and Rachel's couple name, like we're Brittana."  
"Oh right, I just thought people didn't know my name."  
The group laughed.  
"So?" asked Santana.  
"Its great thanks Santana, we have never been so close, we love eachother so much and that's all that matters, we both can't wait for the baby to get here, it's going to take ages though!"  
"Yeah Rach, when I had Beth it felt like it took forever! You will appreciate it when the baby gets here, I may not be with Beth but I know she is happy and safe." Quinn said with a tear in her eye.  
"Have you seen her recently?" said Rachel.  
"Yeah actually, I see her once a month, she stays with me for the odd weekend too. I'm so happy with it being that way!"  
"I'm glad everything worked out!"  
Brittany said the best thing she has said allday... "Guys, can we go shopping now? I wanna buy the finchel baby something, so it knows that I'm it's Aunt Brit when it's born."  
"Awh Britt that would be wonderful! Yeah let's go, I wanna start baby shopping!" Rachel kissed Finn. "Bye Finny, I love you, don't miss me too much!"  
"I won't! I love you too!"  
"And Finn, tell Puck I said hi!"  
"I will! Love you babe bye."  
The girls then headed to Rachels car.

Sorry! THis chapter was RUBBISH! I apoligise for the 'not a lot of finchel' There will be more soon! Don't worry! 


	13. Girl's Day Part 2

_**So this is part 2 to the girls day out! Hope you like it!:)**_

The girls had been shopping all morning, Rachel even swore they had been in every baby shop in the whole of New York and lets just say they bought something from each, but it didn't matter to Rachel, even if she didn't know what the sex was yet. The girls sat down in a small resturaunt in the centre of NY.  
"So, Rach, how did Finn take the news?" Santana asked being Santana's curious self.  
"What news?" Rachel responded confused.  
"The baby, Berry!" Santana said in a slight sarcastic tone.  
"Oh!.. He took it really well to be honest! I thought he'd be shouting at me down the phone, but no! He loves this baby with all his heart." Rachel said while her hand was rubbing her tummy.  
"Awh Finn is such a softy, you can see he is so happy, having you and the baby, not to mention being in NYADA!" "Yeah, I am proud of my boy for getting into NYADA, he deserves it more than anything!" Rachel said with a sigh.  
"You miss it huh?" said Quinn.  
"Well.. no actually I don't, I had been wanting to move schools for a while anyway so this was perfect timing!"  
"Why did you wanna move Rach?" Quinn questioned.  
"I know, it was that Brody guy wasn't it!" Brittany responed sounding very happy with herself because she worked it out for herself.  
"Don't be silly Britt!" Santana said.  
"No she is right!" Rachel said.  
"Berry! Don't you dare tell me you still like Brody!" Santana shouted and then began shouting a lot of spanish.  
Rachel looked scared.  
"No, no, no Santana you have it wrong! Yes it was to do with Brody but not in the way you think! Yes we kissed while Finn wasn't here but it didn't mean anything! Finn understands that, it's just I'm scared for Finn, what if Brody does something to Finn? I mean Brody is acting suspicious and being nice all of a sudden but.." Rachel couldn't finish her sentence, she was in tears.  
Quinn gave Rachel a hug.  
"Rachel I am so sorry! I didn't mean to go like that, you know what I'm like! It's in my blood!" Santana apoligised.  
"It's fine Santana, I'm just tires at the moment, the tears just pour out!"  
Rachel pulled Santana into a hug, they hadn't felt close until that very moment.

* * *

The girls arrived back at Rachel and Finn's apartment to find Finn and Puck playing a video game.

"Hey gorgeous." Finn walked over to Rachel and gave her a kiss.  
"Save it for later guys." said Puck.  
"NOAH!" Rachel ran to puck and gave him a huge hug.  
"Nice to see you too Berry!"  
"Sorry, it's the hormones! "

* * *

Everyone was sat around the table, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Rachel had made one of her pasta dishes and everyone was getting tucked into it.

"Hey so Quinn, how's youor relationship going?" Rachel said smirking.  
"Rach!" Quinn said trying to shut her up.  
"What relationship!?" said Finn and Santana, Brittany was oblivious to the whole situation.  
"Well..? You gonna tell them or am I?" Rachel said trying to get Quinn to blurt it out.  
"Fine!.. So guys, me and Puck are in a relationship!"  
"Awh! We knew you would eventually! We've only been saying it for the past 2 years!" Santana said.  
"Yeah, me and Rach say all the time that you two should definitely hook up." Finn said.  
"Yeah, we are all very supportive of it all!" said Rachel Brittany had finally clocked on to the conversation and said "Does that mean there will be a Quick?"  
Everyone burst out laughing except for Brittany who was trying to work out why they were laughing.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were lying in bed, silent, until Finn started talking.

"We're lucky you know Rach."

"Why?" Rachel replied wondering what the hell he as talking about.  
"Well, we have eachother, a baby on the way, great friends and we love what we do, our life is the definition of perfection.  
"I guess you're right Finn, I love you baby."  
"I love you too Rachy, goodnight."  
"Night"  
The two finally went to sleep after a make out session, they both slept dreaming of their future.

* * *

_**Loved writing this chapter! Any ideas for future chapters? I'm getting stuck on what to write! Thanks for the reviews! 'Don't Stop Reviewing!'... I appreciate them all!:)**_


	14. Writers BlockHELP!:)

_**Sorry! This isn't an update! I was wondering what should happen net in this fanfic! I have writers block at the moment! I am thinking of wedding planning, but there needs to be some drama.. I don't wan't there to be any affair or anything like that involved! I thought a argument between Brody and Finn? Or is that too obvious? Anyway there needs to be tention. I am bringing Quinn and Puck's relationship into the story a bit more but don't worry! It's still a Finchel fanfic so it's all Finchel! If you have any idea's just leave a comment and I will read every one of the notes! **_

_** Thanks:)**_  
_**elliegleek-xoxo **__**xxxx**_


	15. I'm Forever YoursFaithfully

**Just letting you know I have changed the title of this story to 'Life After School' as it suits the story better than the past name. Hope you like this chapter, unfortunately there will be an argument, I hate writing them as much as you hate reading them but I needed to cause some tension, I apologize in advance!**

* * *

Rachel was little under 3 months pregnant now, she was showing a little and had got over being sick, but lets just say Finn was still getting up at god knows what time in the morning just to make Rachel a very unusual choice of snack. He loved her and he swore to himself he would do anything to help Rachel out.

"Morning babe" Finn leaned over to Rachel and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Morning Finn." Rachel said in a slightly down, upset kind of way.

"Whats up Rach, you don't seem yourself?"  
"Finn why are you here, with me? I'm so ugly, I'm fat and I'm always moody. Why stay with me?"  
"Because Rach, I love you more than anything, and I love our baby just as much, you're not fat, you'r beautiful to me!"  
"Dont lie to me Finn, I know you don't love me anymore."  
"What makes you think that I don't love you?"  
"Because I.. I dunno." Rachel started to get tears in her eyes.  
"Rachel, I can't believe you think I don't love you, I do and you know that deep down inside."  
"Yeah.. deep down inside this big tummy!" "Rachel, stop putting yourself down."Finn said being pretty firm.  
Rachel had mood swings all the time, and in the instant of Finn being just a tiny bit firm she bust into tears. "Finn just go!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't go now, I will end up hurting you!"  
"You already have." Finn shouted as he slammed the bedroom door.  
After a couple of minutes of hearing Finn pacing, Rachel heard the front door slam.

* * *

Rachel had been lying there, all day, in the same position as she had been when Finn left. Rachel's phone began to ring, it was Quinn, Quinn left after a few weeks of staying and had been calling Rachel everyday since.  
"Hello?" Rachel said sniffling.  
"Rach? Whats up? Is the baby okay? God please tell me your okay!"  
"No Quinn, I'm not." Rachel was sobbing at this point. "He's left, he's left me!"  
"Babe, tell me everything."  
Rachel told Quinn about the arguement.  
"Well, it's a good job I'm in New York right now, I was going to surprise you, I will let myself in, you stay exactly where you are.

* * *

Quinn arrived at Rachel's and let herself inside the apartment.  
"Rach? Rach?" called Quinn.  
Rachel walked into Rachel and Finn's bedroom seeing Rachel lay on the bed, knees into her chest, wearing Finn's oversized hoody, and crying.  
"Oh Rachel." Quinn walked over to the bed, grabbed onto Rachel and held her tight.  
"Quinn, he's gone, I ruined everything."  
"Now Rach, you know he loves you!"  
"It's my fault! All this it's all me!"  
Quinn sighed.

* * *

After around 10 minutes Rachel fell asleep, Quinn went into the bathroom and called Finn.  
"FINN HUDSON WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!" Quinn shouted into the phone before Finn even had chance to say 'Hello' or 'Quinn.'  
"What!?"  
"WHAT, WHAT!? You mean you don't know that your fiance has been lying in the same position all day because you left her!"  
"She told me to leave, I mean, Quinn is she okay?"  
"Finn.. she's pregnant! You know her mood swings get the better of her! You could have just sat downstairs and let her cool off, but no, you left the house making her think that you were never coming back! And are you seriously asking if she is okay? You tell me how you would feel after someone you loved left you thinking that they were never coming back! Yeah she's great, singing to her usual 'Don't Rain On My Parade', of course she isn't okay! She's crying and she fell asleep in my arms!"  
"Oh god, I'm on my way."  
"You better make this better Finn Hudson!"  
"I will, I promise!"

* * *

Finn turned his key into the lock and walked into the house, Quinn just stood there infront of him staring at him.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's upstairs, you better fix this Finn!"  
Finn walked upstairs to find Rachel in an oversized hoody, make that his oversized hoody and she was asleep, she looked beautiful as always.  
Finn crept up beside Rachel and lay next to her holding her and never letting go.  
"Quinn?" Rachel turned around to see Finn. She stared at him and said "You left me Finn."  
"I know Rachel, I am so sorry, I just needed to think, I love you."  
"I love you too, besides it was all my fault." "No Rach, it wasn't I never should have left or have been firm with you."  
"I'm forever yours.."  
"Faithfully." Finn finished the line knowing that that was their song, he knew everything would be okay.  
Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn passionately on his lips.

* * *

An hour had passed and Quinn wondered what was going on, she crept into the bedroom to see them both asleep. Rachel in Finns arms and leaning into his chest. Peace at last.

**Yay! Happy ending:D So wedding planning begins in the next chapter! You all excited?:) Review's really appreciated If you have any questions about my story or you have an idea for it just pm me:) Thanks for reading another chapter and staying with me while I write! I apologize that the chapters are so small!**


	16. Good Mood? Or Bad Mood?

_**I know, I know.. It took forever to put this chapter up! I apoligize! I've been so busy lately with Christmas around the corner! Then there was the shooting in CT which was so terrible, I don't understand how someone could do that to all those children and the adults,RIP. The Christmas episode of Glee, that was just amazing wasn't it?!..No finchel though:( and not a lot of Rachel but I loved seeing Klaine and Burt.. Awh Burt, can't believe it:( Anyway here is the next chapter:)**_

It was around a month after the argument, Finn and Rachel had finally set the date, they were going to get married in little under a month, Rachel and Finn decided it was best to have the wedding as soon as possible because once the baby was born it would be to hard to fit everything in. Rachel was due to have the baby in just over 4 months and the bump was getting bigger everyday, Finn found this incredibly cute but Rachel was having none of it, she wanted this baby out now! I It was now around 10am and Rachel was up and ready waiting for Kurt and Quinn to come and meet her, they were going to go and get some of the wedding planning done. Rachel was so excited because today was th day she would find her perect wedding dress. But she wasn't looking forward to trying it on with this baby bump. Finn had just got up, finally.. and went in to the kitchen to find a whole table set out with pancakes, fruit, eggs, bacon.. everything you could imagine on it.

"Hey babe, what's all this for?" Finn said as he walked over to Rachel and gave her a kiss.  
"What, am I not allowed to do anything for my fiance? You've been so good to me for 5 months, can't I return the favour." Rachel said smirking.  
"Awh. You're so cute, I love you babe."  
"Love you more."  
"That's not possible Rach."  
"Okay, but I think it is."  
"Fine, lets agree that we just love eachother a LOT!"  
Rachel laughed "Fine."  
Then the doorbell rang. Rachel ran to the door.  
"QUINN! KURT!" Rachel was so excited.  
"Hey Rachel" Quinn said. "Wow Finn, what did you do to deserve all that food?"  
"Apparently I've been a good fiance!" Finn said winking at Rachel.  
"You have, you've been so supportive, and I'm in a happy mood and nothing can ruin this mood! Nothing!" Rachel said.  
"Shall we go, we have a dress to find!" Kurt finally spoke up.  
"Okay." said Rachel, she then walked over to Finn and gave him a hard kiss. "Love you Finny."  
"Okay guys we don't need another Finchel make out session." Kurt joked.  
"Hey, I just love her too much! Have fun today guys!" said Finn.  
"Bye Finny." said Rachel.  
"Yeah, bye Finny." Kurt said sarcastically.

It was around 4pm. Rachel, Quinn and Kurt had been in every dress shop but Rachel hadn't found the perfect dress yet. They were down to there last shop.  
"Guys! I love this one! This is the dress!" Rachel screamed.  
"Okay Rach, calm down."  
"Go try it on, I will help you." said Quinn.  
10 minutes had passed and Rachel had the dress on. She looked into the mirror and began to cry.  
"Rachel? Why you crying?"  
"I look fat." "Rachel, you don't!"  
"Yeah I do Quinn, don't lie." Rachel was now sobbing.  
Kurts voice spoke up. "Guys, is everything okay in there?"  
At this point Quinn couldn't control Rachel.  
"No Kurt call Finn and tell him to come here right now!"  
"Why, is Rachel okay? Has Finn done something wrong?"  
"No and no, just call him!"

Rachel had now shoved the dress off, put her own clothes on, and was sat on the floor knees into her chest.  
"Rach, Rach is everything okay?" Finn shouted.  
"In here!" Quinn shouted.  
Finn walked in and sat next to Rachel, holding her very tight.  
"We will wait outside" said Kurt.  
"Okay." Finn spoke.  
"Rachel, what's wrong?"  
"Finn the dress, it was perfect, but I look too fat! I look ugly!"  
"Rachel, you're perfect, I bet the dress was beautiful because you look beautiful in whatever you wear, you know why?"  
"Why?" Rachel said looking straight into Finn's eyes.  
"Because you're Rachel Berry, you're sexy, beautiful and you're mine."  
"Finn don't let go." "I won't"

Around 5 minutes had passed and Finn was sat on the floor of a wedding dress shop, with Rachel curled into his chest, who had fell asleep. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
"Finn, we should get her home." said Quinn.  
"Yeah."  
Finn picked Rachel up carefully ensuring she didn't wake up. Rachel opened one eye, saw Finn, smiled, and then closed her eye again and fell back to sleep.

When Finn arrived home he carefully placed Rachel on the bed, said bye to Quinn and Kurt and then went to lay next to Rachel.  
"Finn, hold me."  
"Okay Rach."  
Finn held his arms around Rachel. Rachel felt safe when Finn's arms were around her, they were so big and strong.  
"I love you."  
"I love you babe."

_**Sorry! It's a tiny chapter I know!:( I am hoping to write another chapter before Christmas but if not then I wish you all a very Merry Christmas from me, elliegleek-xoxo**_


	17. Dreams and Injuries

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! Hope you all had a great Christmas! I got ALOT of Glee stuff! Haha!**

_***DREAM***_  
_Rachel POV-_  
I woke up and went to feel him next to me but when I turned around I saw that he wasn't there. I instantly ran into Lily's bedroom. She wasn't there. My baby girl was gone and my husband was missing, where have they gone? I started to panic and I ran downstairs to see if Finn was in the dining room, he wasn't. I ran into the living room and let off a huge sigh. There they were, Finn lay on the couch and Scarlett lay on his chest. It had to be the cutest thing ever.  
_***DREAM OVER***_

"Rachel,Rachel wake up sweetie!" Finn said while shaking Rachel to try and wake her.  
Rachel sturred and then opened her eyes and sat up. "Morning Finn, what time is it?"  
"11:30."  
"IT'S 11:30 ALREADY! FINN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" Rachel was angry and Finn could sense that.  
"You just looked happy." Rachel turned to face Finn. She gave Finn a reassuring smile and said " I was happy, really happy. I had the best dream ever. I woke up and you weren't there and I couldn't find you anywhere..."  
Finn butted in,"wait! How was this the best dream ever?"  
"Finn, let me finish!.. Anyway I ran everywhere trying to find you, even out little girls room."  
"A little girl?"  
"Yes, then I found you on the couch with her lying on your chest, it was so cute!"  
"What was her name?"  
"Scarlett."  
"Wow! That's perfect! Rachel we should really start thinking about baby names, we found out the sex of the baby tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, I guess we should. What names do you like?"  
"Well, for a boy I like Mason and for a girl I like Scarlett."  
"Me too! I also like the nameCharlie for either a boy or a girl!"  
"Awww, the name Charlie is so sweet!"  
"It is!"  
"Come here." Finn said.  
Rachel walked over to Finn and sat her on his lap.  
"I love you"Finn said.  
"I love you too Finny."  
"You're beautiful."  
"Thanks Finn. Would you like some pancakes?"  
Finn's face lit up. "I'd love some!"  
Rachel started walking down the stairs. She hated walking down the stairs with a bump. She couldn't see where she was going.  
Finn was in the bathroom when he heard a loud bang.  
"RACHEL!"  
He ran to Rachel. She had tripped over a shoe on the stairs.  
"RACHEL CAN YOU HEAR ME?" "Finn, my ankle hurts." Rachel said looking in pain.  
Finn grabbed the phone and dialed 911.  
"Hello, please help, my fiance has just fell and hurt her ankle. She's pregnant." Finn told them the address then rang Quinn.  
"Quinn, It's Rachel she's fallen and hurt her ankle! I'm taking her to hospital!"  
"OH MY GOSH! Finn is she okay?" "She, she's awake but she is in pain." Finn said sounding worried.  
"Finn I'm on my way don't worry, she and the baby will be fine!"  
"Okay Quinn."  
Finn knelt over Rachel. He was now crying.  
"Finn don't cry I will be fine."  
"I just love you and the baby so much!"  
"We'll be fine Finny."  
Then the ambulance came and took Rachel and Finn to the hospital.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! I nearly cried writing this! But this drama need to happen:) Keep reviewing!:D**


	18. She'll Be Okay

**I'm so sorry I left you hanging for so long! I get distracted very easy and most of the time I've either been busy with homework, or I've got really into another fanfic! Haha:) Also I know its late but YAY! Lea and Chris won a PCA, I'm so proud of them! Also have you heard the Wemma wedding rumours? Finchel having a hotel scene? I hope they're true! Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Finn was in the waiting room with Quinn, he was so scared, thoughts were flying around his head like 'what if she didn't go downstairs, it's all my fault' and 'What if something happens to the baby'.

"Finn calm down, I can see how agitated you are" said Quinn.

"But I'm scared Quinn, I can't loose them, I can't loose the baby and I can't use Rachel." Finn said nearly in tears.

"Finn, it's okay! Rachel has probably just sprained her ankle and I know that your baby will be fine."

"But-" Finn got cut off.

"Finn Hudson?" said what looked to Finn to be a doctor.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Pierce, I understand you're Rachel's boyfriend right? She is asking for you."

"Well, I'm her fiancée, is she okay? Can I see her?"

"Okay, she's fine, she's just sprained her ankle and lightly banged her head but no concussion so she will be fine."

"Thanks God! And the baby?" Said Finn, sort of relieved and worried at the same time.

"The baby is perfect, we have checked everything, ran a lot of tests, Rachel and the baby are perfectly fine."  
Finn sighed in relied, "Thank you so much Doctor" Finn said shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Would you like to see her?"  
"Yes, yes please!"

* * *

Finn walked down the corridor, more thoughts popping into his head, 'what if she doesn't love me anymore because I did this to her, I wanted food!" Finn stopped thinking as soon as he reached Rachel's room, she had a bruise on her forhead and a cast on her foot.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"  
"Finny! I'm okay, my ankle just hurts and my head hurts a bit but the doctor said I will be fine, so will the baby."

"Good, listen Rach, I love you so much."

"Finn, I know what you're thinking, you're blaming yourself because you wanted food, but don't, it's nobody's fault okay?

"Okay but-"

"Finn. Shut up and kiss me!"  
Finn leaned into Rachel and they shared a loving kiss, lasting around 3 minutes.

"Who else is here?" Asked Rachel.

"Quinn."  
"Can I see her?"

"Sure, I will go get her, then I will get us some food yeah?"

"Okay, thanks Finny."

* * *

Quinn walked into Rachel and hugged her.

"Thank god you're both okay, Finn was thinking all sorts of bad things in the waiting room, I had to calm him!" said Quinn.

"Awh, he always thinks the worst."  
"I know, it's understandable, he loves you!"  
"Yeah, I love him too, so much."

"Hey girls, what are we talking about?" Said Finn bringing a bag full of food.

"You!" The two bestfriends said in unison.

"It better have been something good!"

"It was." said Rachel with a reassuring smile.

"Good"  
"Rachel Berry, you can go home now, just be careful on that foot, and you need a lot of rest." said Doctor Pierce.

"Okay, thanks Doctor."  
Rachel went to get up and grab her crutches, but before she could, Finn had already picked her up bridal style and began carrying her to the car.

"Finny, what are you doing?" Rachel said laughing.

"You're not walking anywhere!"

Finn put Rachel into the car in the front seat, Quinn got into the back and Finn drove.

* * *

They were at the house, Rachel had fell asleep in the car and Finn didn't want to wake her, so he just carried her again. She opened one eye smiled at Finn then fell back asleep. Finn walked up the stairs with Rachel and placed her onto their bed.

"Sleep tight." Finn put a gentle kiss onto Rachel's bruise on her forehead and went downstairs.

"I told you she'd be okay!" Quinn said.

"Thanks for being here for them today Quinn."

"I will be back this weekend!"

"Okay Quinn, bye!"

"Bye, tell Rachel I said to take it easy!"

"Okay."  
Finn closed the door and sat on the sofa. That's when he realised how lucky he was to have Rachel, the baby and such great friends.

**Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing if you want me to continue! I won't leave it as long next time!**


	19. I will love you, forever

**Hey! I know my chapters are really short but I'm trying really hard to make them longer! This story is coming nowhere to an end, but I'm thinking of starting another story soon, maybe while this one is on-going too. But I want to know what type of story you would like to read, so there will be a few ideas that I have had at the end of this chapter and I want you to start reviewing about which type you would like to read! I would appreciate it a lot!:) Anyway here is the next chapter, I really feel like I'm getting somewhere with this story!;**

"Rachel sit down!" said Finn watching his pregnant fiancée pace up and down in the doctors waiting room.

"I can't I'm just too excited! Today is the day we found out if we're going to have a baby boy or a baby girl!"

Rachel was now 7 months into the pregnancy, meaning she only had 2 months left, they had the option to see what the sex of the baby was a while ago, but they decided to wait so they could be surprised. But one day Rachel woke up wanting to know the sex. So she asked Finn and he agreed so they straight away booked the doctors appointment.

"Rachel Berry?" a female doctor called out.

"Yeah?"

"We're ready for you."

They walked into the doctors room, hand in hand, where Rachel was told to lie back on the chair.

"And you must be the dad?" the doctor said to Finn.

"Yeah I am, a very proud one in fact!"

"Awh, such a perfect couple! Now Rachel, this is going to be a little cold."

Rachel flinched and gripped Finn's hand really tight when she felt the coldness on her stomach.

"The baby is perfect and I'm happy to say it's a beautiful baby girl."  
Rachel looked up smiling at Finn who had tears in his eyes.

"A beautiful baby girl." said Finn while kissing Rachel's hand.

"Hey Rach?" said Finn while they were both on the couch watching Funny Girl.

"Yeah Finny?"

"I know we said we liked the name Charlie for a girl, but I was thinking and I really like the name Olivia."  
"FINN! That's perfect! I love the name Olivia, Olivia Hudson.

Finn smiled at Rachel, she was perfect, he was so lucky, never in a million years would he expect to be where he is now, about to get married to the perfect woman, going to have a beautiful baby girl and they had so many great friends and family willing to help.

"What are you staring at?" asked Rachel who found it creepy that Finn was just randomly staring at her.

"You're beautiful you know, I love you so much."  
Rachel smiled, "I love you too."

Rachel snuggled down into Finn's chest. She loved him more than anything could even express. He was her saviour.

Another hour passed before Rachel woke up to the sound of Finn's tummy rumbling.

Rachel giggled, "you hungry?"  
"No."  
"Don't lie you are." she said with a huge grin.

"Fine, I may be slightly hungry." Rachel gave him a 'really' look. "Fine I'm starving."  
"C'mon lets go out for dinner."

Finn and Rachel decided they would go to a posh restaurant just down the road from the apartment.

"I'm so excited!" Finn said very randomly.

"For?"  
"To be your husband, to be a father. I can't wait to be a good man for you Rach, you deserve it you really do."  
"Finn don't! I'm gonna cry!"  
"I don't care, I need to say this, I'm going to be the best man for you, I'm going take care of you when you're sick, I will be here when you are in your first Broadway show, I will be here for you when you need someone to talk to. I will be here for Olivia too, I will beat up all the boys that hurt her, I will love her with all my heart, just like I do with you, and I always will."  
At this point Rachel was in tears. She moved to sit my Finn.

"I love you so much Finn."

"I love you too Rach."

They shared a sweet kiss but when they got home the kiss grew more passionate, they were each lucky that they had eachother and that they were having this little baby girl together.

Short Chapter, I'm sorry.

_**Heres my ideas for new stories which should I write next?:)  
**_

_**1)Rachel is a 29 year old single parent to a 5 year old little girl Macy and Finn is a 29 year old parent to Charlie a five year old boy. What happens when there worlds collide?**_

_**2)Rachel is a 25 year old looking for a job, what happens when a loving parent to 4 year old Bella comes looking for a Nanny?  
**_

_**3)Rachel only had one choice, she was pregnant and she couldn't tell Finn. All she could do was run away. But what happens when she realises she can't hide forever?**_


	20. Sing Her To Sleep

Hey guys, sorry late posting because I had serious writers block! Anyway did everyone enjoy this last episode? I enjoyed the Finchelness(: also I hope Rachel isn't pregnant because of her Broadway dreams but if she is I hope it's Finn's. So Brody is a prositute/male escort? Wow, I always thought there was something weird about him*_* anyway Ellie stop talking! Here's the next chapter-

"Morning beautiful." Finn said as he leaned over to kiss Rachel on the forehead.

"Morning Finny."

"How are you feeling?"  
Rachel was now just under 9 months pregnant so they were both prepared for going into hospital at any time.

"I'm okay, just feeling a bit hungry."

"Are you hinting for food Rach?" Finn said smirking.

"Maybe" Rachel said with a huge grin.

"What do you want today?"

"Peanut butter and cucumber." Rachel said, Finn just laughed and didn't question the weird craving she was having.

"Okay I will bring it up to you." Finn said and Rachel smiled.

Rachel was reading a book in bed while waiting for Finn to come up with her breakfast when she started feeling sick. After about 2 minutes it got worse and she went to get out of bed to see water everywhere, no it couldn't be?

"FINNNNNNNNN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Finn rushed into the room.

"Rachel, what's up baby?"

"My waters, they've broke!"

"Okay baby, calm down, lets get you to the hospital.

Finn got out his phone and called Quinn and Kurt to tell them to come to the hospital, he also called Rachel's dads.

"FINN IT HURTS!" Rachel said while squeezing Finns hand until it went purple.

"I know baby."  
"NO YOU DONT YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN PAIN RIGHT NOW!"

"Right Rachel I want you to push one more time on the count of three, 1,2,3."said the doctor.

Rachel screamed, while saying things like "FINN YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN" and "IM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN."

After the last push Olivia Grace Hudson was born into the world.

Rachel was lay on the bed holding Olivia and Finn was sat on the chair next to them. Rachel heard sniffling coming from next to her.

"Finn, are you crying?"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy, It's finally happening Rachel, we're becoming a family, we have a beautiful baby girl and in a few weeks you will be Rachel Hudson, I've never been this happy before."  
"I feel the same Finn, I truly am the luckiest girl in the world right now. I love you so much."

"I love you too" They kissed for what felt like forever before they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hey Kurt, Hey Quinn!"

"Hey Rachel, let me at her" said Kurt.

Rachel handed Olivia to Kurt.

"She is the perfect mix of both of you! She has Rachel's eyes and Finn's nose! Adorable." said Kurt.

"Well at least she has Finn's nose and not mine!" everyone chuckled.

Kurt then passed Olivia on to Quinn.

"She's beautiful, just so perfect." said Quinn.

Rachels dad's said they would be here the next day because they couldn't get an early flight to New York. Finn and Rachel were able to take Olivia home the same day as she was very healthy.

"Home sweet home Olivia." said Finn as he carried the carseat into the living room.

"Finn its late and I'm tired can we go to bed?"

"Yeah sure Rach, lets go put her in her cot in out room."  
Rachel and Finn put Olivia into her cot but after 20 minutes of trying to get her to sleep she was still crying her eyes out.

"Hey Rachel why don't we try singing to her?"  
"Okay."  
_**Highway run into the midnight sun**__**  
**__**Wheels go round and round**__**  
**__**You're on my mind**__**  
**__**Restless hearts sleep alone tonight**__**  
**__**Sending all my love along the wire**__**  
**__**They say that the road**__**  
**__**Ain't no place to start a family**__**  
**__**Right down the line it's been you and me**__**  
**__**And loving a music man**__**  
**__**Ain't always what it's supposed to be**__**  
**__**Boy**__**  
**__**You stand by me**__**  
**__**I'm forever yours**__**  
**__**Faithfully**___

They stopped there as they heard the sweet sound of their baby's breathing, she was fast asleep.

"I love you Rach."  
"I love you too baby."

**Hope you liked it! This was one of my favourite chapters to write! So I'm in the process of writing my new fic, I've decided to go with the idea of Finn needing a Nanny and Rachel is looking for a job, but I will definitely write the other two ideas some other time, cause I love them so much! I will let you know when I upload the first chapter! This story will probably have around 5 ish chapters left. Hope you enjoy my fanfic and please keep reviewing!**


	21. How to be a Daddy

**Another short chapter and I apologise so much for it! I was at my sisters all weekend until Tuesday, then I had ridiculous amounts of homework so I had to try and get some written and this is as far as I got! I'm sorry!**

...2 Weeks Later...

"Finn, wake up and help me get Olivia ready." Rachel shouted, Finn was still asleep and hadn't helped Rachel very much with Olivia.

"Rachel can't you do it? I'm really tired!"

"FINN I'm tired too you know?"

"BUT RACHEL I WORK." Gradually voices got louder.

"YOU KNOW, EVER SINCE OLIVIA WAS BORN YOU HAVEN'T HELPED BE ONE SINGLE BIT!" Rachel shouted and started to get stressed, scratch that, she was already depressed and extremely tired.

"God sake Rachel! Cut me some slack!" Finn got up and stormed out of the door.

Rachel just stood still. She couldn't move and after five minutes she heard the from door slam. This was it, he'd gone, he left her, she knew it was coming.

Rachel just lay in a curled up ball on the bed, she didn't know what to do or who to call, it had been two hours since Finn left, she was sure he had left her for good. She decided to call Quinn.

"Hey Rachel, is everything okay?" Quinn asked.

"Q-Quinn he's left me he' gone." Rachel burst into tears.

"Rachel calm down, whose gone?"

"Finn, he's left me, he doesn't love me anymore, I knew this was coming!"

"Rachel give me an hour and I will be over, just stay there and look after Olivia, make sure she's okay."

"O-okay Quinn."

* * *

"Rachel! I'm here!" Quinn shouted from the front door, Rachel had gave her a spare key a while ago just incase something happened and Quinn wasn't there.

Quinn walked upstairs and into Rachel and Finn's room.

"Oh God, Rachel come here!" Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Quinn stay here tonight?"

"Sure, I will just go and check on Olivia okay?"

"Okay."

Quinn immediately walked into the bathroom and text finn.

**'Finn I don't know what has happened between you and Rachel but I know that Rachel is lay in her bed in a ball sobbing. Just remember your priorities. -Quinn.'**

Quinn sent the text and walked back into Finn and Rachels room, Rachel was fast asleep so Quinn decided to walk down the stairs. She got halfway before she hears screaming, not from Olivia, but from Rachel.

"Rachel wake up! Wake up it's just a dream!"

"Quinn, Finn left me and then her took Olivia and-"

"Rachel Stop! You know that wouldn't happen. Finn loves you and Olivia moe than anything, remember you're getting married in less than a month!"

"Oh god how could I forget! It's all the stress! He won't want to marry me now, I was a bitch."

"What happened Rachel?" said a very curious Quinn.

"H-he wouldn't help me get Olivia ready so I snapped and then he snapped and he walked out."

Rachel was hysterically crying by this point.

"Oh Rachel." said Quinn.

* * *

It was 4am and still no sign of Finn, Rachel was asleep but Quinn got up to get a glass of water, she was in the kitchen when she heard someone come in.

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, where have you been?!"

"Pucks."

"Did you get my text?"

"No my phones off, why what did it say?"

"Go look at Rachel and you will know."

Finn walked upstairs and into his and Rachel's room. He saw Rachel lay on the bed in a ball holding Olivia tight to her chest. Finn could see tear stains all over the pillows.

"See?" said Quinn.

"I did this to her?"

"Yes you did! And now she thinks you don't want to marry her, so you better fix this Hudson."

"I will, goodnight Quinn."  
Finn walked over to Rachel and placed a small kiss on her head.

"Finn?" said Rachel in a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you hated me Finn!"

"I don't I'm just stressed out and I promise with all my heart that I will help with you and Olivia, I just, I don't know how to do anything, I'm scared I will do something wrong, I'm a terrible daddy."

"No you're not you're amazing, I will teach you everything."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Finn."

Finn picked up Olivia and placed her in the cot, then walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you'd left me" said Rachel.

"I would never leave you Rach."

**Not very good I know! I had to add some drama but I can't cause too much cause I will cry while writing!:) I'm such a saddo. Anyway how did everyone enjoy the new episode! I loved it:) Meanwhile will everyone please read my new Fanfic? 'Love At First Sight' hope you like it:)**


End file.
